Feathers and Fornications
by SmexyScrapbooker
Summary: Jack might not be one to blush at the sight of "a bit of bare flesh" but Phryne's fan dance just might be the undoing of his cool demeanor. ONE SHOT


**A/N: Hello everyone! This has just been begging to get out after my latest Netflix binge, so here you go! I own nothing, but if I could, I'd own all these lovely characters!**

* * *

The moment he saw her face behind those fluttering pink fans, Jack knew he was a lost man. He allowed himself a wry smile, because he should have known she'd find a way to weasel in on this investigation too. It was a ritual now. He told her no, and she did it anyway. And he always looked forward to seeing her pop up unexpectedly, no matter how hard he tried to hide it behind blustering disapproval of civilians blundering up the crime scenes.

He tried to school his face into passive blankness, as though watching those feathers puff up around Phryne's creamy skin wasn't the only thing his mind could focus on. As she dropped to the ground, sticking one bare leg out and throwing her head back, his arousal jolted through him. He could only imagine her head being thrown back in pleasure, muscles tensing as he moved above her.

Stop it. His pants were getting tight and she would never let him live it down if she saw.

But she wasn't done. A tiny slip of feathery material covered her backside, and as his eyes slid up her long legs to that feathery mess, he realized the material stopped there and his heart nearly stopped. Oh god…she was going to turn around, wasn't she?

Jack looked around, momentarily panicked. He didn't want anyone else to see this! He had often fantasized about what Phryne would look like when he had ripped all those blasted clothes off (and immediately felt ashamed for such thoughts) but the first time he laid eyes on her creamy skin was NOT supposed to be with other people in the room. Other, greedy men who had no idea what a brilliant mind sat above those-

Flawless, pert little breasts.

His pants grew even tighter and he gritted his teeth against the tingles that were running down his spine. The only thing that stopped him from following Phryne back stage and telling her exactly what he thought of that spectacle was Hugh and Miss William's sister creating a scene. By the time he had enlightened Hugh to his blunder, Jack was frustrated and Phryne was nowhere in sight.

This would be another erection he would have to take care of at home, apparently. Since their kiss in the café, he couldn't stop his body from reacting to Phryne. Oh sure, he had lied and said it was all in the line of duty, but he knew he hadn't fooled Phryne. She flirted mercilessly with him at every chance, hoping that one day, his resilience would break.

As Jack drove back to the station, he grimaced, each bump in the road making his arousal more uncomfortable. He knew what was holding him back, professionalism be damned. He knew that Phryne was expecting a sexual prowess he could not hope to replicate. Phryne was used to lovers who knew their way around the female body and could make their partners beg and weep for release. In Jack's experience, there had never been any begging and weeping. In fact, there had been a large amount of refusal and limp bodies in bed.

He angrily rubbed his face, trying to push away the hurt he felt whenever he thought about Rosie. She had sure done a number on him. The war had been bad enough, but any shell shock he had experienced had paled in comparison to the emotional distance his wife enforced. She made him feel ashamed when he reached for her at night as she pushed him away again and again, claiming tiredness. He had tried so hard to find comfort and love in his wife. She was supposed to be the love of his life! His better half! And not only did she not want him, she had ruined him for the most astounding woman of his acquaintance.

No, he and Phryne could never make love. He would never be able to look at her again. She would stop showing up and teasing him. She would think him pitiful and lackluster. But oh, how he wanted to run the pads of his fingertips over that stomach, up to those luscious breasts!

Ashamed by this train of thought, since Rosie never allowed any wayward touching that did not contribute to the ultimate goal of release, then sleep, Jack arrived back at the station and moved to his office to focus on paperwork. He was flipping through files when the front lock rattled and in waltzed the object of his lewd fantasies, Phryne Fisher, stuffing her lock pick back into her clutch.

"The door was locked for a reason, Miss Fisher," Jack told her sarcastically, never looking up from his paperwork, as though afraid she would still be ensconced in feathers.

"But Jack, it was unlocked. Just stuck." He ignored her lie and she flounced into the office, seating herself on the corner of his desk. Her bottom perched right next to his file, and he lost his train of thought. "So," she said carefully, "did you enjoy the show?"

Damn. His erection was raging again, and Jack had never been more grateful for a desk job than at that moment.

"Tell me it at least got you the answers you were looking for," he muttered, pretending to make a note in a file.

Phryne pursed her lips and turned Jack's upside down folder the right way, so that he could pretend to write. She noticed gleefully that it made his cheeks flush just a bit at having been caught. "I think I did, actually," she murmured.

Jack's grip tightened around his pencil and he stood so abruptly that he startled even himself. "Good, Miss Fisher," he said, gripping her arm and practically dragging her toward the front door. "I'd be happy to hear all about it tomorrow morning during business hours."

Phryne gave a tiny splutter and dug her heels in as she reached the door, turning to face him with what he could only consider Phryne's uncertain face. "I…I-"

"You what, Miss Fisher?" He felt like an ass.

Her mask slipped back into place and she peered up at him. "I was hoping we _could_ discuss it in the morning. At breakfast?"

Jack nodded curtly. "Tell Mr. Butler I'll be over around 8."

Phryne reached out and fingered his tie before he could force her out the door. "No, Jack," she said softly. "That's not what I meant."

God in heaven. He knew what she meant. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep sigh to steady himself. "Phryne, we can't be together," he said, the words tearing out of his throat, desperately trying to stay in, even as he forced them out. "I'm not the right man for you." He gave her a little shove and said, "Good night," as he closed the door.

He hadn't even made it back to his desk by the time she had picked the lock again and was storming in. "And just what does that mean, Jack Robinson?"

"Miss Fisher, please go home before I arrest you for breaking and entering," he growled.

She stomped toward his retreating form and yanked his arm. "Just what are you so afraid of?!" she yelled.

Something in him broke in that moment. His control snapped and he whirled, yanking her towards him and backing her up against the nearest wall. Phyrne gasped at the unexpected jolt and instinctively lifted her lips in anticipation. But he did not crash his lips to hers like she was hoping for. Instead, he just held her there, their lips millimeters from each other, breathing hard. "I'm afraid of devouring you." His voice was gravely with arousal and he barely registered Phryne's shiver as he went on. "I'm afraid of wanting you so much, it hurts to breathe, and never being good enough for you."

"Wha-"

"Because I can't be like all your other lovers, Phryne. I can't." Like she was made of glass, Jack started to pull away. Phryne, however, had other ideas. She latched her hands together at the back of his neck and surged up, lips searching for his. The kiss was heated, her lips coaxing his to rise to the challenge. He fought her, trying to pull away, but she held on to his neck and nipped his bottom lip. Finally, he exerted more force and pulled away with a stunned look on his face.

Phryne felt arousal rush through her as she watched him unconsciously lick his lips, and she took that moment to let her smirk fall away, abolishing the flirtatious mask she usually wore for her lovers. "I don't want you to be like all the others," she told him, bringing one hand up and placing it on his chin when he tried to turn away from her. "Honestly, Jack, I just want you. Exactly as you are. Exactly like this."

He looked into her eyes for a long moment, not pulling away, but not coming any closer either. So to make her point, Phryne took one of his large, _capable_ hands in hers and ever so slowly slid it up her thigh. She watched with delight as Jack's pupils dilated, turning as black as the shadows surrounding them. Her dress slid up, silk rustling loudly in the quiet room as Phryne inched their hands closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Her lips parted and Jack swallowed hard as she swiped his fingers at the wetness that had already soaked her underclothes.

"Please," she whispered, her face bare and open to him. "Please Jack, I just want you."

She thought for a moment that he was going to turn her away. But instead, he groaned and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with such want that Phryne felt her toes curl in delight. The hand that was currently nestled between her thighs gave another stroke all on its own and Phryne gasped into the kiss. Jack took her surprise as the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss and his tongue stroked hers in the most heady way. She whimpered as he pulled his hand away from her thighs, but it quickly turned into a groan as he wound his fingers into her hair. She wasn't sure if he meant to tug on her hair or not, but either way…it was delicious.

Jack ground his hips into hers, relishing the feeling of his surrender. He should have known that he was doomed from the start. Her lips tasted like sin and her body pressing against him felt better than he could have imagined on all those shameful mornings when he had been forced to take himself in hand or be driven mad with want. He pulled away after he realized that he was squishing her against the wall and felt the blush bloom on his cheeks. He was acting just like a schoolboy, unable to control his own body. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of.

Except…Phryne didn't seem to take offense to his ungentlemanly grinding. In fact, she merely grinned at him and hooked one leg around his waist, pulling him back to her. He hissed as her hot core rubbed up against his erection, and he could only imagine what it would feel like once the cloth barriers between them had been removed. Instinct prevailed and his lips returned to hers as he stroked one hand up the outside of her thigh, trying to pull her even closer against him. She tilted her hips up a bit and let out a groan as his fingers tightened on her thigh.

Jack pulled away from her lips, only to latch on the her throat, feeling both his ego and his cock swell as her head fell back against the wall with a thud and a sigh. He worshiped the skin there, teeth scraping against her pulse point, light bites that made her quiver in his arms. His tongue laved at the area, a trick he had learned in a brothel on one of his few shameful trips, and he gulped. He was going to embarrass himself at this rate. "Phryne," he whispered, his voice octaves lower that normal.

The rest of his sentence fizzled out of his mind as he realized she had undone the top buttons of her dress and had exposed those same, lovely breasts to him. His hips automatically bucked into her and Phryne bit her lip. "Ja-ack," she groaned, but pushed him away from her with surprising force.

He stumbled back a step and lifted his hands up in surrender, confused and horrified that he had somehow crossed a line. "I-I'm sorry," he said, ashamed once more. He knew this was a terrible idea.

Phryne was backing him up against his desk and easing him into his chair before he realized that she wasn't going to slap him for his actions. "Whatever for?" she murmured. When he didn't answer, she slid onto his lap and ground herself against his erection again. "Yes, that's it," she murmured in his ear as his hands came up to grip her waist. "Let go." She had his shirt unbuttoned and pushed down his shoulders in no time.

"Phryne, I'm not going to last-" Would the shame never end?

Her hands were on his belt and trousers and she was stroking his face with one hand, forcing his chin up so she could meet his eyes. "Listen to me very carefully, Jack Robinson. Whatever she told you," she whispered seriously, "whatever she said you couldn't do, she was wrong." She was moving out of his lap, taking his pants with her, and then, to Jack's great shock, she was sinking down on her knees.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh," she chided, her nails gently scraping the outline of her cock through his underclothes. A shiver raced down his spine and Jack tried to pull her back up, but she brushed him away and very slowly eased the last bit of material away. Her dress had settled on her hips and Jack couldn't help but gulp as he stared at the Honorable Phryne Fisher, naked from the waist up and running her nails along his thighs.

Phryne shot him a wicked smile as her fingers closed around his cock and she looked terribly smug when he gasped out a profanity after the first pump. "Dear Jack," she whispered, watching him come undone in the very chair where he typically commanded so much respect. "I've waited for this for so very long." And then, she lowered her lips to the head of his cock and he was lost.

For Phryne, she was thrilled at inciting such a reaction from the stiff inspector. She knew just how long it had been, and just how insecure he was. Yes, this was the perfect way to go, and oh how surprisingly glorious it was. His skin was hot and hard beneath her tongue, but smooth and deliciously thick. Phryne had seen a great many parts of the male anatomy in her life, and thought that Jack's length and girth perfectly matched him. She took a deep breath and then relaxed, letting him slide down her throat and strained to watch him as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Phryne. Phryne, _please_." He voice was so rough that she couldn't help but moan against his member, inciting a similar groan from him as the vibrations raced up his spine. He hands were gripping the sides of his chair and his knuckles were white with the exertion of not touching her. They would work on that next time.

Her mouth bobbed against him, lips and tongue coaxed his climax from him with all the subtlety of a graceful freight train. When his hips began to move in time with her mouth, Phryne focused on the head, sucking and swirling with determination. After all, she was pulling out all her best tricks for him. She looked up and found him sitting there, lips parted, eyes dark as coal, watching her. She took him all the way down her throat and back up, giving a particularly good suck, which had him crying out her name and she suddenly felt the warmth of his cum on her tongue.

"Phry-I'm sorry. I should hav-"

She silenced him by swallowing with an absurdly wicked casualness, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Never be sorry. That was everything I'd hoped it would be, Inspector." Her eyes were lidded with lust and he found the strength to quirk an eyebrow.

"Everything?" he asked. And, taking her own advice, Jack Robinson stopped thinking. He rose and shrugged off his remaining clothes before pulling Phryne to him and lifting her up onto his desk. His lips sought hers and he tasted himself there, mixed in with a scent that was uniquely Phryne. God, how he loved this woman!

His fingers fumbled with her dress, but he managed to shakily undo the rest of the buttons and wiggle the dress off her. She was absolutely no help at all, as she just sat there and watched him affectionately, pretending to ignore his cock, which was already beginning to fill with arousal again. When they were both equally bare, Jack let his fingers brush up from her ankle to her knee, then up to her thigh and even further, watching with pride as Phryne bit her lip and opened her legs ever wider when his fingers began to explore her. He slid two fingers inside of her and thought he would die right there. The heat was indescribable, and she clenched around him, moaning her encouragement as his fingers began to work her over. What he lacked in skill, he made up in devotion. His gentleness drove her higher, closer to her climax faster than most men had, and it took all her will to shake her head when he began to sink to his knees and return the favor.

"Please don't," she begged. "Next time. God, Jack, I need you right now. Please please!"

He swallowed hard and rose up over her. Phryne Fisher, splayed out on his desk. Phryne, with her eyes glowing and looking at him like he alone was responsible for all her happiness. He could get used to this.

But of course, his common sense was never far from him, and he closed his eyes to cover up his deep disappointment. "I don't have a-a rubber with me," he groaned.

Phryne shook her head, reaching out to try and pull him back down to her. "I've already taken care of that, darling Jack. Modern women and all that." Her heels were digging into his buttocks, frantically trying to bring him closer and he sighed with relief.

"Thank God," he muttered, and gave his cock an experimental stroke before guiding himself toward her entrance. He rubbed himself against her folds and swallowed up her moan of pleasure when he pushed into her. He sheathed himself in one long stroke and the pleasure make his back arch. He was fisting some case file by Phryne's shoulder, but at this point, he couldn't give a damn whether it was ruined or not. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned out gutturally. His other hand was ghosting over her breasts, tweaking her nipples when she let out a mewl of pleasure that had him grinding into her.

"Mmm, yes please," she whispered, nipping his ear and lifting her hips to grind her clit against his pelvic bone again. Her nails were scraping his scalp and Jack was lost. His hips snapped into hers and he began thrusting, feeling like he was trying to bury himself as deep in her body as possible. She matched him thrust for thrust and their moans echoed off the walls of his little office. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the desk and she slipped one leg over his shoulder, changing the position of his thrusts.

He nearly swallowed his tongue.

Never had he felt like this. Never had he done this to a woman before. And all Jack could think of in that moment was, _"Why the hell not?"_ One of his hands was on her waist, guiding her onto his cock while the other was holding him above her. He was going to cum again. He felt the pleasure swell up and he whispered her name to get her to look at him.

Phryne's eyes snapped open and the look she saw on Jack's face, the tenderness and the wildness there, made her orgasm rush faster. Her body began to clench and she watched Jack come undone, feeling him fill her up. He head fell back just as it had earlier during her dance, the dance that had started this whole night. He bit his lip and continued to thrust, pumping into her as hard as he could, and Phryne arched into him as everything went white. His name tore from her lips in a loud cry and her nails bit into his shoulders.

They moved against each other for a long while, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms for as long as possible. Finally, Jack leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. Slowly, he pulled out of her and tugged her into a sitting position. How long they stayed there, she would never know, but when he pulled away and stroked her face with his thumbs, she knew that she would gladly die in this position.

She watched in fascination as he cleaned her up with a handkerchief and began to dress her, forgoing her underthings completely and only buttoning up her dress so she was decent. He gathered her undergarments and slid them into his bag, dressing as hurriedly as he could without taking his eyes off of her for too long. Finally, he slid his coat around her shoulders and tilted his head in invitation. Normally, Phryne would make some smart quip that would diffuse the tension, but this time, she simply smiled at him and let him lead her silently out to his police car.

He drove them in the opposite direction of her home, surprising her when they pulled up in front of his residence. As though he was expecting her to tease him about bringing loose women around, he grinned and shook his head. "You're the only one, Miss Fisher."

His hand was stroking hers, and Phryne felt her heart swell with…was it love? Surely not. But she did have to admit as she followed him in and let him undress her again that this was not a feeling she was accustomed to. It was decidedly more. And later, as they lay naked together, she listened to Jack's deep breaths and allowed a triumphant smile for only the darkness to see.

She knew those fans were going to come in handy.


End file.
